


Untouched

by Nomi_Mits_7



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomi_Mits_7/pseuds/Nomi_Mits_7
Summary: You’ve had this feeling for at least a week now. The feeling that someone is watching you. There’s no mistaking it for a coincidence, it happens way too often for it to even be classified as such. You have this feeling, this cold, intense feeling of eyes set on your form, yet you chose to ignore it. You chose to shake it off as an illusion, a figment of your wild imagination. You chose to rather dwell on the emotional rollercoaster you’ve been stuck on for the past month. That same rollercoaster that would be your downfall…
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: Nomi's imagination





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> This is one for my birthday... Its really bad but yeah...

•Δ• 

The University of Imon is simply put, massive. It has been your home away from home for the past two years. Your decision to study abroad was something your parents didn’t quite approve of. Being the baby in the family, they wanted to keep you close to home. In other words, they did everything in their power to keep the last bird from fleeing the nest. Keywords being ‘did’ and ‘fleeing’.

You loved your parents and you would have loved to be with them as much as possible, but sometimes they could become a bit much. Clingy, to put it nicely. Your personal life is their daily news update and if you refused to offer some information, they assumed the worst. You got creative in blindsiding them to an extent, but even the best criminal minds have some trouble now and then. 

It had been quite hard to explain how you had finally convinced them to let you go. In fact, you don’t even really know what you exactly did to convince them. They just randomly one day started to listen to your nagging. They became interested in your dreams of seeing the world before settling down and starting a family of your own. They suddenly made an effort to get you to Imon, your dream University that’s over twenty thousand kilometers away.

It wasn’t long until you figured out what they were up to. They wanted you gone to turn your bedroom into a ‘man cave’ of sorts. They had plans to let loose again and become their eighteen-year-old selves, and you were in the way, apparently. To be honest, that last bit kind of stung and it became a point that’s not up for discussion. 

You haven’t seen them during this time of your life and its starting to get to you. A. k. a. the emotional rollercoaster. You started missing the small things. The way your mother would smile as your father would return from work, the way his tired eyes got new life as he saw the love of his life after hours of hard labour. The way she would get mad at you for stealing her hairbrush because you lost yours, again. The walks you would take with your friends. The river you use to go fishing with your father. See, small things… yet, you were still mad at them. 

You don’t know if these feelings are just a pass time, or if there’s something more. You tried working through them, but it’s difficult if you have no one to do it with. It’s cliché you know but making friends as a foreigner is hard. So, you settled on acquaintances. You know their names, they know yours, end of the story. 

It’s these uncontrollable, and unwelcome, emotions that made you become the quit student. The one that always wears her earphones when she walks to her next class. The one that studies too much, yet never achieves that distinction. The student no one sees or cares about. The daydreamer that loses herself in fantasies of her own thoughts. 

Yes, this is you.

Y/N, the twenty-one-year-old foreign girl that always sits quietly in the back of the class with her nose in her books as the world goes by without sparing her a glance.  
Okay, this sounds worse than it is. Yes, you are the quiet one, but you’re also an observer. You know most of the people you pass on campus. Okay maybe stating that you know them isn’t the right way of describing the situation. You know faces, and that how you characterize them to. You know them, yes but the chance of them knowing you are quite slim.

Like any other institution, there’s gangs or ‘houses’ everyone knows should be avoided. Again, being ‘the observer’ you are, you also know the reasons behind these unspoken rules. These ‘houses’ are what can be classified as ‘dangerous’, especially for girls. Too many times you had witnessed girls taking that walk of shame with an unnatural number of tears in their eyes. One of these houses is commonly known as ‘Between The Sheets’ or ‘Best aT Seduction’. The last one is a horrible name the boys on campus came up with, typical. 

Yes, the name suggests that these individuals are worth your time, but it works in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, YOU have to be worth THEIR time. And if you think getting into bed with one of the members is difficult, try applying for a spot inside the circle. They almost never take in new people, and by people, you mean men, obviously.  
Miraculously their youngest member joined only three years ago. He’s one year older than you, yet he looks like a fucking supermodel. They all do. You even suspect that’s one of the criteria boxes they won’t make exceptions for. Their common name might be ‘between the sheets’ but it’s their real name that kind of makes it obvious why they should be avoided at all costs.

‘Bewitching Tantalizing Salacity’

Keywords. Yes, keywords for what they actually do. These men were beyond dangerous, yet girls would do anything to get in their pants. This, however, did not apply to you.   
You simply wanted to avoid them at all costs, and you did until recently. Where you would usually never see them, they started appearing. The path you would usually take to your classes was a popular one. Something they would avoid at all costs. They liked keeping a low profile on campus. 

But like everything in life, that also changed as of recently.

You first noticed Jungkook, the youngest, in the library. He never goes there. What was even weirder was that he was using one of the libraries computers instead of his laptop that was, surprisingly, right next to him. The second member you noticed was Seokjin, the oldest. He was in your Medical faculty, working. You knew his knowledge of medicine was incredibly wide, but you never knew he actually had a degree in it. 

The other members gradually made their appearance. Namjoon was in your favorite coffee shop you visit daily, drinking coffee. Hoseok was on his way to the parking lot as you made your way to your car to leave. This was weird because they had specially allocated parking. They don’t use the student parking lots, all this in an effort to keep a low profile. 

Yoongi was seen talking to one of your classmates. A girl, obviously. He was wearing a lab coat, as if he was joining your practical you had scheduled that day, surprisingly he did. And of course, you saw Jimin and Taehyung walking down the same path you took daily.  
When they would make eye contact with you, they would only smile and nod, as if greeting you. This first freaked you out. Seeing all seven of them in one week was bad enough and now they were acknowledging you? You must be going insane. So, you bravely decided to ignore them as best as possible. You barely made eye contact, keeping your head down and brushing past them. It took you a full week to ‘fake’ not seeing them. But after that, it became quite easy. 

That’s when the feeling started. The feeling of eyes on you, staring. When you finally decided to ‘see’ them again, they weren’t there. But the feeling remained. It was unusual for you for two reasons. One, you were the unnoticed student. And two, there was no one there watching you when you would turn around. 

So, you ignored it. Big mistake.

•Δ•

Ignoring it did nothing to make the feeling go away. In fact, it made it worse.   
You were packing up your supplies after doing research in the library when that feeling resurfaced. But this time it wasn’t fleeting like always. Looking around, you saw a few students by the windows, studying. One or two students in between the many shelves of books. And two students at the computers. No one was watching you. 

Looking around a final time you failed to notice the brown eyes watching you over one of the computer monitors. Those same eyes never left you as you finished gathering your supplies and headed to the exit. A smirk slowly formed on his lips as he hit speed dial on his phone. 

“She’s leaving,” He said as he quickly exited the game he was playing while he was watching you. You had this habit of moving in a routine. This only made it easier for them to follow you, and it sure made it easy in planning their interception of you. Getting up, he casually made his way to the door. He had no rush, his brothers were waiting for his call.

“Right, phase two. She just left her usual spot in the library.” 

The rest of the boys fell into step as they all headed to their respected locations. Today was the day that they would take what they wanted. You. 

•Δ•

As you exited the library you quickly made your way over to the cafeteria area. This was one of those old habits of yours. Getting your daily shot of caffeine with a hint of peppermint, you made your way to the parking lots. Earphones in place you slowly strolled through the cars. You always managed to park in the same area, this made it easier for you to locate your car among the sea of vehicles. 

You had a tendency to get lost. A fact known to no one other than those who cared to watch you. A fact they were sure to put to use. 

Turning left into the correct section where your car usually stood, you once again felt eyes on you. Glancing around, you quickly came to the conclusion that you are, in fact, alone. And that you might be going insane. Wait, hold that thought… you are, indeed going insane. 

“What the fuck? Where’s my car??” you said gazing at the, now empty, parking space. 

This was bad, you could swear you parked here this, morning, or was it somewhere else? You frantically looked around for any sign of your beloved car to no avail. 

“You seem lost little one” a deep voice broke through your mental breakdown. Turning around you came face to face with none other than the president of BTS, Kim Namjoon.   
He did nothing to hide the way his eyes raked over you, nor did he attempt to keep the smirk from forming on his face. Something didn’t feel right about this so you slowly started backing away from him. 

Your attempt in escaping the president was cut short by the firm chest that suddenly pressed into your back. With a yelp and the most adorable of jumps you swiftly turned around to come face to face with Taehyung. To say they found your actions cute was a complete understatement. 

Before your brain could catch on to what was happening, Yoongi and Hoseok suddenly appeared from your right. The four boys forming a half-moon around you, far enough to allow you to breathe, close enough to stop you if you would feel brave enough to run. 

“w-what are you guys doing? I m-mean, what are y-you guys d-doing here?” you stammered out as you realized there’s no chance of escape now. 

“Oh, we just got tired of playing the cat and mouse game with a mouse that just refused to catch the hints. So, we’re here to ‘UP’ our game” Yoongi said as his eyes raked over your body. An involuntary shiver made its way down your spine as his words sunk in. Cat and mouse… he was talking about you. You were the mouse. Meaning, you. were. screwed. 

“w-what? A g-game?” the intimidation was getting to you. Your breath grew shallow and your heart rate skyrocketed. This whole situation was getting too much for you and you needed to get away from them, right now. Screw the option of being cautious. 

“Yes kitten, a game where you- Y/N!” Hoseok’s voice grew faint as you bolted towards the opposite side of the parking lot. You had no idea what your plan was exactly, or how you were planning on outrunning them. All you knew was what your gut told you, and that was to run. 

Their footsteps grew faint as you sprinted through the cars. Good thing you were a top athlete at your old school, some habits die hard which leads to you keeping your fitness up. You knew you were fast and it definitely counted in your favor. You had no idea what they wanted with you. You haven’t even spoken to them. They don’t know you and you supposedly don’t know them. Did you do something that entertained them to the point that they actually tormented you? 

You were a few cars away from the end of the parking lot when a pair of strong arms grabbed you. Unfortunately for you and your interceptor, you were to fast for a ‘smooth’ pick up. His sudden interference causes you to lose your footing. Sending both of you flying towards the ground. Making yourself as small as possible you successfully rolled 3 times before you found your feet again. Adrenaline was a wonderful thing as it pushed you to survive.

Fate clearly wasn’t on your side. Those same arms wrapped around you once more just as you were about to take off again. 

“Where are you running to, love? You’re fast for a quiet student. What other surprises do you have for us?” a deep voice whispered into your ear as the same arms lifted you off the ground. Wiggling in his arms you swiftly turned your head, locking eyes with none other than Jungkook, the youngest member of BTS. Your eyes grew wide as your previous struggle increased. 

Your attempt at escape was, once again, cut short. Jimin appeared out of nowhere holding a rag as his smile grew tenfold as he took in your struggling form. 

“As much as I would love to hear you scream, Jin-Hyung is waiting with the van. Namjoon-hyung wasn’t very happy with that stunt you pulled, baby. So, here’s what going to happen. You’re going to be a good girl and inhale this so we can take care of you, okay?” Jimin said as he placed the rag over your mouth and nose.   
You tried to hold your breath and fake the effect, but your lungs were burning from the short marathon you just ran. The world soon faded into nothingness as you took shallow breaths into the cursed rag. 

“That’s it, baby. Sleep for us” 

•Δ•

You always despised waking up. You absolutely loved your sleep. But, you suddenly graved waking up in your own bed than waking up on a couch, in an unfamiliar living room, in an unfamiliar house. Groaning you slowly opened your eyes fully. Seven pairs of eyes stared back at you as you sat up. 

All seven of the boys kept their eyes on you. Intimidated by all the attention, you brought your knees up to your chest, curling in on yourself. You were scared. These boys were dangerous in more ways than one and you were not planning on becoming just ‘another one’ in their eyes. A sudden intake of breath made you glance in their direction. 

Jimin was staring at you with hungry eyes. At first, you were confused. Sure, you were a pretty girl but not to the extent that you could take away someone’s breath. Especially not someone from this house. These boys had hard shells around them. They’ve seen it all, pretty legs, perky boobs, small waists, basically anything that the typical dumb girl in those cringy movies had. 

After your little conversation you had internally, your eyes caught his line of sight. That’s when you realized why and how you managed to take his breath away. You were wearing a skirt. And not just any skirt, one of those frilly short ones with the cute flowers on them. And you pulling your knees to your chest gave him the perfect view of your more intimate part. 

No, you did not wear anything underneath your skirt like you normally do, other than your very pink undies. You quickly shifted in your seat, plucking one of the cushions from your right and placing it over your exposed parts. Your cheeks were pink from embarrassment. How could you forget that little important detail? Stupid. 

“Aw, look how shy she is Hyung. She’s red all over! Oh, please let me touch her, I won’t be to rough with her.” Taehyung cooed as he scooted to the edge of his seat. 

At his words, your gaze shot to Namjoon. His face was unreadable as he took in your form slowly. His eyes burned as they finally made contact with yours. But it was his words that made you freeze. 

“All in good time Tae. Now Y/N. Let me explain what’s going to happen here and why. We’ve been following you for a bit now. You see, you caught our attention by NOT being so, how do I put this? flirty. Your different and we want that for ourselves. We even did some digging and found a bunch of interesting documents about you. One of them being a doctor's report that stated you to be pure in almost every form. Then we started observing you. You’re so innocent and slowly we all somehow developed this need to have you.” He paused as his eyes made a quick rundown of your form again. 

“We tried luring you in but you ignored it. We tried getting you to notice us but you blew it off as nothing. So, we had to take some extreme measures to get what we want. To claim what is ours” at his last words all seven of the boys stood.   
Slowly they made their way over to you. You were quickly trapped as Taehyung and Jungkook captured your arms while the other boys pinned you down. 

“We’re going to make you ours little dove, and trust me, we’re not planning on letting you go. You kept yourself pure for us and we can only repay such kindness with devotion.” Seokjin said as his hands traced your side. 

“Devotion to never even look at someone else. No one will be as pure as you.” Hoseok said as his gaze found yours. 

A small hand trailed up your legs as you felt soft kisses being placed just under your skirt. Something about the way these seven boys were acting clicked a switch inside you.   
Anger towards them and the audacity they had to see you as a mere object that they could just take pissed you off to the max. 

They were so consumed with the idea of ‘taking what was theirs’ that they missed the change in your whole demeanor. Yes, they were seven and you were one. They outnumbered you yet, something made you do what you did. Screw statistics and all that bull crap. You were an in dependable woman that they managed to piss off rather than convince of their case. 

With one quick movement of your legs, you managed to send Jimin and Yoongi staggering backward. Twisting your body Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok’s hands left you. That only left Taehyung and Jungkook who still had you in a tight hold. Pushing your torso up you extended your hands to grab their heads. In one swift movement, you collapsed back down, successfully dragging the two boys with you, knocking their heads together in the process. 

You were free and very much angry. The groans that came from the two younger members were satisfying at least. The boys were surprised at your sudden switch. That made you feel even bolder as you stood up, facing them with your hands on your hips. You kind of resembled an angry mother that was about to scold her toddler from stealing a cookie. 

“Who in the actual frisk frack gave you the right to claim me as your property? I’m sorry I wasn’t aware of the fact that I was for fucking sale!” your tone wasn’t dark nor was it light, it resembled something between anger and self-control. The anger was self-explanatory but the self-control that you held was simply to keep you from tearing someone’s eyes out. 

To be honest, the boys didn’t know what they found more frightening. The fact that you just took a complete 180 or the fact that they liked this side of you even more. 

“If you wanted someone to be your personal sex slave, you knocked on the wrong door. I am untouched and will remain that way until I decide I am ready to take it further with someone I love. So, either you guys man the fuck up and let me go or someone should go put on the kettle so that we can talk this through like adults” you said as you folded your arms over your chest. 

And that was how you found yourself sipping a fresh cup of coffee 20 minutes later. You agreed to hear them out and maybe help them if you were up to it. You seriously doubted it though. 

Like all cliché stories, they had a very good reason behind their action. They even went as far as to through in the good old ‘We want to redo our whole look and get out of the fuck-boy club’ You, however, did not believe a word they said. Who would? You’ve seen the proof, witnessed the many tears a lot of students have shed over these boys. You for one were not going to fall that easily for their charm, be it how tempting as it may. 

“So, let me get this straight. You guys want me to be the neutral party to ‘regain your image’? No way, I’ve seen the many tears shed because of you and I won’t be just ‘another’ one.” Putting down your, now empty coffee cup, you made ready to leave only to be stopped by a hand that engulfed yours. 

“Y/N wait. Please just listen to us. We don’t want to use you to gain anything. We just want you…” Taehyung said as he scooted closer to you. His eyes held a sincerity that was unfamiliar to you. 

“Wait a dam minute. I haven’t even spoken to you before today, how do you know you want me? You don’t even know me, and I don’t know you. And don’t get me started on the whole kidnapping me from campus part of this experience. Whose idea was that even?” You were on full rant mode as you kept rambling your complaints. The only thing that ended your word vomit was the looks you received from the boys. Their eyes held sadness, maybe even a hint of resent. 

“Why do you guys look sad?” you asked in a soft voice, almost too afraid of the answer.

“Y/N. We do know you. We’ve been watching you for quite some time. But we want to get to know you personally. Like we already said, you’re different from the other girls. Your quitter, more of a shadow than one to be in the spotlight. You didn’t show interest in our advances or any other houses advances, trust me when I tell you they all tried. We know you’ll be genuine with anything you do. You won’t just do something for a name or title, you’ll do it with heart and love because that’s just who you are. We’re not saying that anything should happen now, but would you at least consider the option of getting to know us? Even if it’s just as friends?” Namjoon spoke up. His voice soft and caring, as if he’s scared, he’ll hurt you with his words. 

Yet, here you are, heart tight at his words. Nobody has ever told you something close to this. Maybe you should consider getting to know them. Your pretty sure your overall analysis of BTS won’t change, but hey there’s a first for everything. 

“Look we know we might have handled things wrong, but please do think about this,” Hoseok said with pleading eyes. 

Signing, you nodded your head. Great, all you had to do know was not to fall in love with these boys and try not to give in to the temptations they carry on their shoulders.


End file.
